


moving forward

by bobafruit



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, a sort of afterstory that i dreamt of, mentions of Dean and Sue, mentions of Sidney, obviously canon divergent, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobafruit/pseuds/bobafruit
Summary: Dating Mitch, he found that he liked kissing and making out. Like, really liked it. Mitch made him feel strangely sexy and comfortable at the same time. Also brave. Safe. Or more like, taken care of? Mitch made him feel a lot of things.





	moving forward

**Author's Note:**

> hi, here is another work. i really like this webcomic and explicit stories. so here's another one. un-betaed.
> 
> enjoy?

Jonas laid back on the dingy mattress, head propped up by bunched up blankets and clothes, and maybe there was a pillow there, but he didn’t really know. Mitch had just bunched up whatever was on the bed and let Jonas situate himself.

Currently, his mouth was occupied with another tongue sliding against his own, making him feel dizzy and tingly. Dating Mitch, he found that he liked kissing and making out. Like, really liked it. Mitch made him feel strangely sexy and comfortable at the same time.

Also brave.

Safe.

Or more like, taken care of?

Mitch made him feel a lot of things.

Pink lights floated around the room, and Jonas let his hands slide up the back of Mitch’s shirt, feeling his ears go hot, and a shock of glee shoot through him as the taller boy shivered at the touch. He doesn’t really remember when the last time they pulled away for air was, but suddenly his lungs call for it.

There’s a string of spit between them and distantly he thinks ‘gross’ , but as he and Mitch just take a moment to take each other in, he finds that he also doesn’t care. Jonas’ hands keep wandering the expanse of Mitch’s back, palms and fingers running over the shoulder blades and moving to his shoulders. Mitch’s shirt is basically half off anyways, all bunched up under his armpits and whatnot, so Jonas reaches to tug on the back of his collar.

“Take it off.” He says, still breathless.

Mitch looks dazed and he doesn’t even tense, flinch, or even hesitate when he leans back to shuck his shirt off. As soon as the shirt is tossed to the side, he crowds Jonas’ space again, this time kissing at his neck. Jonas leans his head back and hums at the feeling, hitching a gasp when Mitch bites him. It doesn’t hurt, it wasn’t hard at all, but the scrape of teeth is doing things to him, and his socked feet slide against the mattress as he kicks a little bit, squeezing Mitch’s waist with his thighs.

Mitch makes a noise. He groans softly, licking under his jaw (and doesn’t that make Jonas shiver), and slowly grinds his hips downward, the front of their jeans rubbing together.

“Ohh.”

“Fuck..”

The friction there is wonderful and Jonas grinds up into it. None of this was new. Jonas and Mitch are not new to a little grind-and-kiss action. Jonas never thought he’d be the kind of guy to skip a period to fool around, but what-do-you-know, Jonas ended up doing that multiple times before the end of the school year. But they were extra elective classes, nothing detrimental to graduating, of course.

Their senior year was probably the most exhausting, nauseating, roller coaster they could have ever been on. Between the lack of communication about feelings, powers, and weird government-official-black-ops-people following them, they also faced (comparably) more mundane problems.

Like, ‘hey we’re dating now and I’m afraid to do more than kiss you because I have body issues’, to ‘we do more than kissing now we can’t keep our hands off each other’, and the classic ‘my terrible dad is homophobic and also doesn’t like you’.

Then, the inevitable, ‘I’m trying to graduate and get to college, what do you mean you don’t think you’re gonna graduate’, which led to the discussion of ‘it’s not like this was going to last very long, you were going to move on and forget about a drop-out like me’, and finally to, ‘no you’re important to me, and you need to graduate so we can be together’.

It would be an understatement to say that it was a challenge to get Mitch to graduate. There were a lot of things that needed to be done… Like studying, eventually paying off people to do homework, actually show up to classes,  attend enough detention to make up for absences, stay after school to take makeup classes, sell oregano to middle schoolers for extra cash to pay for the SAT...

(Did Jonas condone many actions? No. But he did turn a blind eye, almost selfishly, because he wanted Mitch to graduate.)

The final step was to get Mitch’s mom on the phone to talk to the principal and the senior counselor. Neither of which particularly fond Mitch, but Henrietta (what a woman), and maybe the fact that they didn’t want to deal with Mitch a second time, convinced them to write an admission letter of Mitch’s progress that sealed the deal of Mitch’s graduation.

Javier and Scratch took pictures on crappy disposable cameras. They simply handed them to Mitch after graduation before talking about drinking to celebrate.

The fact that the pictures were for Henrietta went unsaid.

Jonas got accepted to a college further south under a full ride scholarship. He planned to major in marine biology. It was a really good school, although they didn’t offer dorms, so Jonas had to find an apartment before hand. It wasn’t too hard to find a small one, single bedroom.

Mitch was coming with him.

That was another obstacle they faced in the year. After graduation, after Jonas’ acceptance, he searched for an apartment. He didn’t know much about finding residences, but Sid was sitting next to him, and honestly, he felt they were doing fine.

But then Dean and Sue come in, asking about the apartment. There’s a tense argument about certain things he’s searching for. Why does he need a bigger apartment than a single if he’s going to be living alone? Why are you looking at ones that cost more than what your price range is?

It slipped out. It was an accident, really. But the ‘Mitch and I--’ was out his mouth before he could stop it, and while he didn’t continue after that, it was enough. There’s a lot yelling on Sid’s part (but Dean pushes her out of the room), crying on Jonas’ part, a quiet but disapproving Sue, and a Dean who ‘will not help some queers live together’, nor will he house one while ‘it’ moves onto a queer life.

The money he had from Sue and Dean was gone, he was on the curb with his boxes, and it hurt.

But he still had Sid (who also packed her things angrily, told Dean to fuck off, and was now staying with a friend until she, herself, left to college), who sat on the curb with him, Mitch on the phone, Scratch approaching loudly with her car, a full ride scholarship, and some grants.

Currently, where he lay with Mitch on top of him, his boxes were shoved against the wall, Mitch has yet to pack, and they leave South in a week and a half.

Jonas has started to push down his jeans, growing uncomfortable in them, and Mitch simply yanks them down. While he finished kicking them off, socks going with, Mitch is already tugging Jonas’ shirt off. It gets stuck around his head and raised arms.

“Unf-- Mitch-!”

“I want ya naked, Spots--”

“Yeah, well, I want you naked, but now I’m stuck and can’t see.”

Hearing Mitch’s creepy laugh has him laughing too, and they work together to detangle Jonas. When the shirt comes off, Jonas smiles at Mitch tilting his chin up to signify he wants a kiss. He gets one, a deep one, that has him pushed back against the soft bundle again. He pushes Mitch’s baggy jeans down, the jeans taking his boxers with them.

Once again Mitch moves to bite and lick at Jonas’ neck, kicking the articles of clothing off, leaving himself naked and Jonas in boxers. He rubs his dick on a freckled thigh, huffing. “Hey, uh, Joey… How far are we--”

“All the way.”

“Shit! Really!?” Mitch veered back, eyes white, face red, the perfect example of being blindsided.

Jonas laughs at Mitch’s incredulous face, cupping the long chin to kiss him for a long moment before pulling away. “If-- If that’s alright? I mean, you’re aunt’s not home, and-- Well, we’re here and--”

“What? Fuck yeah, it’s okay, Spots! I mean-- Shit, hold on--” Mitch was suddenly gone, running out the bedroom butt-naked, the door swinging with the force of which he threw it open. The pink lights are gone, and Jonas feels kinda cold now. He huffs.

“Wow.” He waits a very short moment, dick still hard (though it’s flagging), before calling out. He takes this moment to shove his boxers off. “Hurry up!” Another very short pause. “Mitch!”

Finally, Mitch is jogging back into the room with a rope of condoms in his hand. He smirks at Jonas as he shuts the door again, tossing the condoms to him. “Gettin’ in-patient, Joey?”

“Impatient.” Jonas picks up the condoms, seeing that they’re a size ‘large’. He raises an eyebrow at Mitch. Mitch frowns as he leans over Jonas again. “You’ve had it in yer fuckin’ mouth, don’t gimme that face.”

Jonas sticks his tongue out. “What face?”

Mitch leans in like he’s going to kiss Jonas, but instead licks from his chin, up to the tip of his nose.

“UGH, MITCH!”

Laughing loud and ugly, Mitch starts rummaging underneath Jonas’ head and the bundle of blanket, producing the bottle of lube. It’s half empty. He grabs tan knees and pushes them apart as he starts to lower himself there.

A hand to his forehead stops him from wrapping his mouth around the head of his boyfriend’s dick. “Wait-” Jonas said, now looking nervous, the cutest blush over his face. Mitch doesn’t move any closer, but his face is nervous.

“I just. Sorry.” Jonas takes a deep breath, smiling sheepishly. “I think I’m just.. Nervous.”

“I’ve blown you before, Joey.”

He somehow manages to flush deeper. “I-I know that! I just. We’re doing… more.”

Now, Mitch rises up, straightening his arms to lean on his hands. He looks concerned and confused. “We don’t.. We don’t have to, Joey. If it’s makin’ you flip real bad--”

“No! No, I want to! I like.” Jonas laughs at himself, biting his lip as he looks at his erection, then at Mitch’s, which is half hard now but still thick looking and resting against a pale thigh. “I really want to. I want…” He takes a breath, wondering how else to put this other than… “I just really, really, want you.”

The tall gangly white-boy takes a moment for this to sink in, his face slowly growing more pink and there’s an embarrassed grimace to his face. But he looks happy. And his dick twitches, Joey sees, and he’s happy.

“Well… Fuck, Spots.” Mitch seems at a loss for words and Jonas chuckles softly, looking like a lovesick fool as he stares at him. “You know I think you’re the hottest piece of ass-- I, UH, well, you’re more than a piece of ass to me, you’re like-- In.. me-- FUCK, LIKE… I LO--” He chokes, slowly sinking to press his face into Jonas’ stomach. “L-looove… you…?”

Jonas can feel tears prickling his eyes, his chest kind of hurting in a way that he knows is good. “S-say it again.” His voice sounds way more watery than what he wanted it to sound.

Mitch quickly looks up, surprised, but then he smiles in a way that Jonas is pretty sure is only for him. It’s sweet and dopey, and he faintly recognizes that pink light is bouncing off the long face, painting it rosey.

“I-I love you.”

“Again.”

“I love you.”

“One more.”

“I fuckin’ love you, Spots.”

“I love you.”

Their teeth clash painfully as they both practically lunged for each other, devouring each other’s mouth again, but they don’t really care. They moan into each other mouth as they rock together, their cocks trapped between them, and suddenly it’s all too much. Feelings, sensations, all come crashing down for Jonas and he’s clawing lightly at the back of Mitch’s neck.

“Ah! Aahhh-! Mit..!” Break away from the kiss, Jonas slams his head against the bundle of blankets, jerking as he cums.

Mitch watches the way he tosses his head back, they way his eyes screw shut, listens to how he moans so loud, how he chokes on Mitch’s name-- He nuts right there and then, watching Spots nut, and can only groan as he ruts against his babe’s hip. “Ffffuuccckk, Joey…”

Jonas pants, opening his eyes just in time to watch Mitch come down from his own orgasm. He glances down and finds their spend all over his stomach and pelvis, and once again scrunches up his nose at it, but let’s it go.

He waits a beat, because he so doesn’t want to be done now. Sure, he just came and so did Mitch, but Jonas feels determined. He wants. So he asks. “C-can we please do more?”

In answer, the taller boy grabs the lube and pours a little onto two fingers, and reaches down, rubbing them over the tight ring of muscle that twitches when he rubs harder. Mitch looks nervous, which fades as he presses his fingers into the muscle without actually penetrating. Jonas hums, one hand gripping at the blankets behind his head, the other slowly running up and down the side of Mitch’s neck. Hazel eyes move the wrist that moves between his legs, every now and then glancing up at amber eyes that watch him.

“P-put one in…”

Mitch mumbles a “yeah”, and pulls his hand away to add more lube to his fingers, this time slicking them up completely, and moving his hand back. He started off rubbing at the ring like he was before, before pressing the tip of his finger in. Jonas inhaled sharply.

“Fuck, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah-- It’s uh, just. Different when it’s someone else’s--”

“You’ve fingered yourself before-!?”

Jonas looks at Mitch, miffed. “Y--”

“Did’ya think of me?” Mitch’s smug face has Jonas bristling.

“No, I thought of Buddy.”

Mitch gasps, and points at Joey accusingly with his unoccupied hand. “Don’t you think of Buddy that way--”

“Just finger me, asshole!”

Mitch starts laughing hard, suddenly unable to do anything other than bend over Jonas’ dick and laugh. Are those- Are those tears in his eyes-!?

“What, Mitch!?”

“Hahaha-- A- Arrgh, captin’. What’ll ya do, make me walk the fuckin’ plank?” Mitch really can’t stop laughing, and Jonas doesn’t see what’s so-- . . . . . . .

“Are you kidding me?” Jonas stares up at the cracked ceiling where a couple ‘M’s have been spray painted, a dead and unamused look on his face. “Mood’s gone. Get your finger out of me.”

“No, no, wait, I’ll do somethin’ good--”

“Mitch--” He’s immediately cut off as an intense spark of pleasure licks up his spine. His back arches and he’s gripping at the blankets next to his head with both hands. He let’s out a breathless choke as he’s rubbed in that particular spot inside. “Hh-!!”

“Found yer sweet spot, Joey.”

He needs a moment to collect himself, to blink away the stars in his eyes. He looks down, sees Mitch’s smug face, sees his own dick is very much red and standing. He watches a drop of precome begin to dribble. “Will you--”

Mitch is way ahead of him.

He doesn’t really know when Mitch added a second finger, but he doesn’t really know much of anything other than the fingers in his ass, that Spot Mitch won’t stop rubbing inside him, the stars behind his eyelids, and the rush of blood through his ears.

Jonas is making these sounds that are honestly making Mitch feel like he’s going to cum just listening. He doesn’t stop rubbing into Jonas’ prostate, too fascinated by the look of pleasure on his face. It almost looked like it hurt, but when amber eyes stare at Joey’s dripping dick, the head cute and pink, he knows he’s doin’ something good. Just like he promised.

“Ah..! Ahh! Mmmng--”

Soft, jiggly thighs are trembling, and toes are curling, and Jonas’ screams are getting louder. Mitch’s mouth waters watching his boyfriends dick twitch, and holy shit it hasn’t stopped dripping-- He adjusts to put it in his mouth.

“Mmm! Aah…! MITCH--”

He barely sucks once, and gets a mouth full of jizz. He swallows it, and stares at Jonas pensively. The freckled boy is still trembling, hands pressing into his eyes. His fingers are still in Jonas, but he doesn’t move them. Although, now that Joey’s cum, he suddenly remembers his own dick.

“Was it alright..?” He asks, rubbing his other hand that’s not in Jonas up and down a freckled thigh. Jonas sucks in a shaky breath.

Jonas honestly feels like he just dropped down from another dimension or something. His legs are jelly, he can’t feel his toes, he ass tingles, his head is fuzzy, and he’s crying, why the heck is he crying--

But hearing Mitch’s voice, and his tone, he knows he needs to reconnect. “It--” He chokes on the work, swallowing the lump in his throat. “It was so good--”

Mitch crowds his space, kissing him softly on the neck, chin, cheek bone. His fingers slip out of Jonas, at which Jonas makes a noise at, and he pulls at Jonas’ hands. “Hey.. Joey… Baby. Lemme see that face‘o yours, huh?”

When freckled hands reveal the face underneath, and Mitch sees watery eyes, he kisses between them. Jonas hums, wrapping his arms around Mitch’s shoulders.

“You alright?” Mitch’s voice was gruff.

Jonas nodded. “Yeah, I-- I don’t know why I like-- cried, but it was so good Mitch. It felt really good.” He pecks the other on the lips. “Mindblowing.”

For a moment, Mitch just held himself over Jonas, eyes raking over his freckled face. Jonas brings a hand up and strokes his palm over Mitch’s scruff. “Can we.. do more?”

“Fuckyes-”

In a tumble of laughs, Jonas and Mitch get situated. Mitch tucks his legs under Jonas’ thighs, propping him up with those long legs.

“Wow, a perk to tree legs.”

“Shut up.”

Jonas has to open the condom because Mitch’s fingers are still slick with lube, and he rolls it on for him with a small smile. He likes the way Mitch shivers at the touch. Finally, once Mitch is lubed up, he lays back again, his hands running up his thighs.

“Y’ready, Spots?”

“Mm. Yeah.”

Mitch presses the tip of his dick against Jonas’ rim. They breathe together for a moment, soaking in the moment, and then Mitch pushes in.

It burned. Or, more like it stung. In hindsight, maybe three fingers would have been better, but two orgasms prior-to definitely helped. It was the stretch of his rim that has Jonas hissing softly, but…

As Jonas has his hazel eyes trained on Mitch’s face, red and sweaty, face screwed up in concentration and pleasure, he found that he didn’t mind one bit. In fact, as Mitch bottomed out, and the taller groaning as he rocked into Jonas (despite his obvious efforts to keep still), he let out a breathy moan.

“Ya feelin’ good, Spots..?” Mitch’s husky voice was rasping in his efforts to keep still and let Jonas adjust.

Jonas, in answer hummed with a nod, lifting a hand to push back Mitch’s hair which had flopped onto his forehead. The dyed hair was thick with sweat, little beads of perspiration dotting his forehead. He ran his hand down Mitch’s face cupping his cheek, gasping when Mitch pushed into him a little more.

“F-fuck, I-- Sorry, Spots, I just-- Hn, fuck--” The lanky boy rocked into Jonas slowly, failing spectacularly at keeping still. But Jonas let his head fall back onto the makeshift pillow, closing his eyes, and letting himself just feel Mitch inside of him. Thick, warm… His breath hitched as he clenched down on Mitch’s member, finding that he loved the way he felt so full.

“I-It’s okay, Mitch, just-- Ahh…” Wriggling his hips, Jonas tugged at his boyfriend’s hair slightly. “Keep rocking like that, I-- It feels good…”

Leaning down, Mitch continues to rock into Jonas without much friction, as requested, pressing his cheek against Jonas’. There he breathes heavily into his boyfriend’s ear, shivering at Jonas’ own breath in his own. He loved that he could hear the small noises Jonas was making.

When Mitch rocked in slowly, fully resting on him, Jonas moaned. The weight of his boyfriend on top of him, inside of him, moaning into his ear, just surrounding him, had Jonas wanting Mitch deeper inside of him. Although he was already as deep as he could be in Jonas…

Turning his head, he pressed his lips into a blushing ear, and moaned as he spoke. “Mitch.. Mitch, more, can you-- Ahh, please, I--”

Jonas loved how Mitch seemed to know what he meant, what he wanted.

The slide from Mitch pulling out, then sliding in, moderate speed but grinding as he pushed in - Jonas shuddered hard, whining loudly, nails digging into Mitch’s back.

“Fffuck.. Fuckfuck, Spots-!”

Licks of pleasure swept up Jonas’ spine, making his back arch involuntarily as moans were pulled from him. “Ahh… Mitch, I-- God, this is-- Fuck!” He didn’t think he could swallow his moans if he wanted to, the drag Mitch’s heavy cock against his prostate make him jerk. “Wh-why’re you so--”

Mitch chuckled breathily, the sound coming out dry and raspy. “Why am I so what, Spots?” He pushed himself up to kiss Jonas’ cheek, pulling out until the tip was just in, before thrusting in firmly, evoking groans from both of them.

“Again. Again, Mitch, again--”

The taller didn’t respond, only pushed himself upward to crowd Jonas more swinging his hips back, only to thrust into Jonas again.

From there, their moans were the only sounds to fill the room. Other than the faint slapping of wet skin and the slide of sheets, Jonas was focused on Mitch, as Mitch was focused on him.

Jonas often found that staring into each other’s eyes while jerking each other off, or anything more was always so embarrassing. So embarrassing it was borderline awkward. Watching each other was one thing, but looking into each other’s eyes was another…

But now, with Mitch pushing into Jonas hard and fast, grunting in strain, amber eyes stared into hazel eyes, watching his pleasure. Jonas felt mesmerized by the pleasure-hazed, yet focused eyes boring into his own, and it wasn’t awkward. Instead it seemed to make everything seem so intense. Heat burst through him as Mitch rubbed against his prostate again, and he moans, needing to close his eyes. Needing to ground himself just a little--

“Look at me, Joey. I wann’ see ya…”

Gasping at the tenderness of Mitch’s voice, he opens his eyes again, seeing Mitch’s face screwed up in pleasure, his eyes the same but-- Seeing the tenderness in those amber eyes suddenly made him stiffen, body clenching.

“Ah-Ah-! Mitch, Mitch, I-!” Freckled hands scrambled for Mitch’s shoulders, feeling the muscle there move and tense as Mitch groaned.

“Yeah, yeah, Spots, yeah--”

Clenching around Mitch’s dick, Jonas gasped. He felt it twitch, and his back arched and he felt tears prickle his eyes as he felt a heavy hand wrap around hick cock. As it stroked upward, he sobbed and then it hit him. It hit him hard. He felt a rush through his body, almost reminiscent of orgasms he’s had before, but also so much more. Coming with Mitch’s dick pounding into him, still, left him jerking harshly, the angle of his arching back making so that his prostate it getting rubbed with each push and pull. His ears pop, and behind his closed eyelids (when did he close them again?) he sees flashes of yellow and pink, and he hears nothing.

He hears nothing until Mitch is growling into his ears, pistoning his hips into Jonas, coming himself. Jonas finally feels tears spill as his nerves scream at the overstimulation, but it’s too good, it’s too much, but it’s so good he doesn’t want it to stop--

But finally, Mitch’s movements slow to jerks, and Jonas slowly, slowly, comes down from what must have been a higher plane. They’re both shaking, and to Jonas, to room is suddenly too cold.

Mitch pulls out too suddenly, making Jonas hiss.

“Fuck, sorry, babe.”

The lanky, male, and sweaty Mitch flops next to Jonas, more so on him than next to him. For three long moments, the two lay there on the dingy mattress, their chests heaving with big gulps of air.

Jonas slides a shaking hand through the mess of his curls. “...We’re going to be.. Alright, right? We’re going to be fine. We’re…-”

Mitch looks at Jonas through his peripheral vision for a moment before rolling to his side, putting one wide hand on Jonas’ hip. “‘Course, babe… Are you… Are ya havin’ some second thoughts--”

“Wh-! No! No, no, I’m just…” Tan fingers intertwined with Mitch’s. “We’re taking the next steps, and we don’t know what’s going to happen or how well things will go and… It’s scary.” Jonas swallows the lump in his throat, forcing the ball of nerves deep into his chest, prepared to lock it away when--

Rough lips press to his knuckles. “Don’t worry, Spots. We don’ know what the fucks gonna happen but, we know one thing.” Mitch kisses Jonas’ brow next. “We’ll be right the fuck next to each other. I’ll keep up, you just keep on truckin’.”

Chuckling, half in relief and half in amusement, Jonas rolls to his side as well to face Mitch, looking up at him with soft eyes. “I’m not leaving you behind, Mitch. You won’t have to keep up. We’ll take steps together.”

Mitch smiles wide, his long jaw stretching to where his cheeks push his eyes up. His was was already red from exertion (the pasty boy), but the glow to face was obviously happiness.

“We’re fuckin’ doin’ it, Spots. We’re leaving this shit-ass town together. Finally. We can fuckin’ live.”

“Yeah.” Jonas feels the joy inside him bubbling up, laughter spilling from him.

As he curls into Mitch, who wraps his arms around him, Jonas feels safe. Pink and yellow lights that he honestly hardly notices much anymore flit around them and he sighs. The anxiety that usually follows him can’t reach him in this moment.

Jonas feels nothing but home.

**Author's Note:**

> mitch makes him feel at home. that's what i look for in a partner. safe, comfortable, at home... i hope ya'll liked it! feel free to point out any mistakes i made.
> 
> (also yeah, stupid.. pirate joke. "arrgh, finger me asshole!". hah. it just seemed like the kind of stupid thing mitch would laugh at)
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
